


Warm me up

by starstrucktooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, memories of confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: After the finals week, Iwaizumi and Oikawa finally have some time for themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first fic ever, and I'm very excited about it! English isn't my first language and I'm very sorry if there's any mistakes! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

The dim light flickers through the curtains and he turns off the alarm, trying to get at least five more minutes of sleep. He hugs his pillow, softly nudging it with his face and making himself comfortable, but the rays of sun eventually make him open his eyes. He shuffles around in his bed, snuggling against the warm blankets as close as he can, trying to escape from the chillness. He looks up at the star littered ceiling and sighs.  
Reluctantly, he slowly takes off the blankets, shuddering at the coolness of his room and missing the comforting warmth around his body, and finally gets out of the bed. His hair is disheveled from sleep, the soft tufts of hair sticking up in all directions and his eyes are half closed, still adapting to the brightness. He walks up to the bathroom slightly bumping into the furniture on his way, not fully awake yet.  
He's not a morning person, and you can't really blame him. He never feels rested enough in the mornings, consequence of frequent late study sessions and evaluating the opponent teams' games. He always looks deeply into details, finding the players' weak spots and constantly thinking of ways to defeat the strongest attacks, how to improve not just himself, but his team, too. He strives to be victorious, to be the last one standing on the court.  
He brushes his teeth and steps in the shower, turning the water running, feeling the goosebumps and content with feeling warm again. It’s one of those mornings when he is too lazy and tired, so he just lets the hot water drip down his body, taking the fatigue down the drain along with itself. When he finally feels awake enough, he turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He puts some clothes on and begins to dry and style his hair. Since it’s weekend and he plans to spend it at home, he just puts some products on to stop the unruly locks from sticking out in weird directions and goes to the kitchen.  
Of course, Iwaizumi is already there making breakfast, still half asleep, in sweatpants and the shirt he had slept in. Oikawa walks up to him and hugs him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. Iwaizumi just hums sleepily and turns around to press a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s temple, having to get on his tiptoes, which makes the taller smile fondly. After they eat, Iwaizumi goes to the bathroom to finally take his morning shower and Oikawa goes to lay on the couch in their living room. He shuffles through the TV channels, searching for some movie to watch as he waits for Iwaizumi to return.  
Now that the finals week is over and they finally have some time for themselves, they decided to spend the weekend doing nothing, just enjoying each other’s company. The setter drops the remote and relaxes on the couch, enjoying the smell of the sweater he’s wearing, realizing that he must have taken Iwaizumi’s by accident, or that’s what he tells himself. He almost dozes off when he hears the click of the bathroom door and the soft padding of footsteps shuffling in the room, and he forces his eyes to open, a lazy smile spreading on his face.  
Oikawa opens his arms, welcoming Iwaizumi into his embrace, and the ace easily complies. He smiles back at his captain and drops on top of him. Said captain huffs tenderly, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and shifting so that both of them are lying on their sides. They spend several moments like this, Iwaizumi circling his thumbs on Oikawa’s side and admiring each other through half-lidded eyes.  
Even though months passed since they got together as a couple, they are still getting used to the tender touches and sweet words, and Oikawa gasps when Iwaizumi’s fingers slide under his sweater, feeling the soft caress of his ace’s fingers on his skin. Iwaizumi chuckles lightly and nudges Oikawa’s nose with his. Luckily, Oikawa gets the hint and leans in to capture his lover’s lips in his own. The kiss is sweet and short and they can feel the smiles on each other’s faces as their lips brush softly. As they part, Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s face in his hands and softly brushes his thumbs across the ace’s rosy cheeks, gazing into his eyes. Oikawa always loved the difference in their skin tones, his own milky and pale, and Iwaizumi’s warm, tanned one.  
\--  
He always appreciated moments like this, always wanting to make up for the time they could’ve been doing this while he was pining for his best friend, thinking that his feelings might have been unrequited. He was blinded by his own insecurities so much that he didn’t notice the longing stares and the way Iwaizumi’s shoulders would tense whenever some girl asked to talk to Oikawa privately after classes. He always waited for him, though. He waited with shaking hands and heart pounding so loudly he could feel it with his whole body, silently wishing that he would decline the girl’s confession, so that he could remain being Oikawa’s number one. There were also times when Iwaizumi wished that Oikawa would accept the girl’s confession so that he could have a reason to try to move on, to try to let go of the feelings he had for the boy for such a long time he even forgot when was the first time he felt his heart skip because of his smile, or the way he would hold his hand while talking excitedly about this and that.  
He still remembers the day they confessed to each other, a simple question which lead to both of them admitting their feelings to one another. It was a breezy and warm day and they were sitting in Oikawa’s room, Iwaizumi reading a magazine by Oikawa’s bed, and the latter scrolling through his social media accounts when Iwaizumi asked him why he refused all of the girls when it was so obvious that they all adored him. Oikawa already felt his heart pound loudly and he pretended he didn’t hear the question, thinking that maybe Iwaizumi will forget about it if he stayed silent long enough. Unfortunately for him, Iwaizumi did ask him again, and when he decided to stay silent again, Iwaizumi stood up and leaned on Oikawa’s bed to look at the latter who was laying on his side, head turned to look at the wall. Oikawa closed his eyes firmly and clutched the pillow tightly, shifting his legs closer to his body while his heart was beating erratically.  
He knew he couldn’t delay the conversation much longer, he had had enough of pretending he wasn’t in love with his best friend, but he was so scared of confronting him about his feelings. He was afraid of losing the only person in his life that knew the real him, the only person in front of whom he could be his true self.  
Noticing Oikawa’s distressed form, the other gently tugged at his shoulder and muttered a quiet but firm ‘are you okay’. Oikawa took a deep breath and sat to look at the boy sitting on his bed who was watching him worriedly. He exhaled shakily and, as steadily as he could have, said ‘Iwa-chan, I need to talk to you about something.’  
The look he was having was so sad and distressed and the ace felt his heart ache as he steadied himself closer on Oikawa’s bed. His thoughts raced across his mind and he thought about what could be so bad that made his best friend look so heart-broken. His heart ached terribly when he thought of a possibility that Oikawa had become bored of him, that he was tired of having him around all the time. He felt tears form in the back of his eyes as he thought of his best friend leaving him behind, and he quickly blinked them away. He thought of billion different scenarios; that Oikawa was finally in a relationship, maybe his knee got so bad and he couldn’t play volleyball anymore, or maybe he was moving far away from Miyagi, and they would barely see each other. He thought of so many different things, and tried to mentally prepare himself for Oikawa to confirm any of them, but even if he had tried he wouldn’t have been able to prepare himself for the words that spilled from Oikawa’s lips.  
“Iwa-chan, I’m in love with you.”  
For a moment time seemed to have stopped and the only sound that the boys heard were the sounds of their heartbeats pounding so loudly they could have felt it pulsating through their entire bodies. Oikawa gripped the blanket on his bed firmly and kept his eyes down, not daring to look at his best friend. A loud laugh suddenly filled the room and Oikawa’s eyes shot up to look at the darker brunette who was looking at him with a wide smile and eyes brimming with tears, before hugging the younger man and tackling him to bed. They fell back, Oikawa’s back hitting he mattress, and Iwaizumi on top of him with his head buried in the former’s neck. Oikawa lay there, startled and confused at Iwaizumi’s soft sobs, feeling the wetness of his tears on his skin, when Iwaizumi breathed out a heartily laugh and gently said “Took you long enough to catch up to my feelings, dumbass.”  
Oikawa’s eyes widened and he let out a whimper before he felt his tears streaming down his cheeks and he clutched at the shorter man’s shirt, trying to get him as close as he could. The ace just smiled fondly and threaded his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, trying to calm him down. Eventually, when his sobs quieted down and his grip on Iwaizumi’s shirt loosened, the darker brunet lifted himself on his elbows to look at the boy below him, eyes half-lidded and a lazy smile on his face. The said boy shuffled against the pillows, chocolate eyes puffy and red, but full of adoration and he smiled at his first love, his best friend and support throughout his whole life. They looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a laughing fit, clutching their stomachs for laughing too hard. After their heartily loud laughs subsided to cheerful giggles, Oikawa leaned in to sit closer to Iwaizumi, gently brushing his fingertips against the back of the latter’s hand. He looked at Iwaizumi with a small smile on his face, rosy blush adorning his cheeks and the ace intertwined their fingers, his other hand gently cupping the younger boy’s face, said boy leaning into the touch and their lips finally connected. The kiss was sweet and clumsy, the touch of their lips feather-like, and they could both feel smiles on each other’s faces. It may not have been perfect, but it was their first and they treasured it as one of their favorite memories.  
\--  
Iwaizumi lets out a chuckle, reminiscing at how dense both of them were back then, and he strengthens his hold on Oikawa’s sides, leaning in an Eskimo kiss. They spend most of the day like this, with occasional chatting in fond whispers, a movie playing in the background, but as much as they feel content just lying like this and enjoying the mere domesticity, Oikawa’s stomach has different plans because it suddenly lets out a loud growl. They completely forgot about the time, only just now noticing it is way past their usual lunch time.  
The taller man sighs and disentangles from his lover, standing up from the couch. He walks up to the kitchen in lazy strides and opens the fridge, but quickly closes it and goes back to the living room to tell Iwaizumi that they needed to go to the market, lacking some of the basic ingredients and some of the others needing restocking. The other man groans and gets off the couch, both of them going to the bedroom to get ready.  
The temperature is fairly low, so they put on warm clothes before going out into the crisp winter chill. The walk to the store is short, and soon they’re in, Iwaizumi pushing the cart and following Oikawa, not paying much attention, while the latter is bouncing around the aisles and putting groceries in the cart, following the list he wrote in his phone.  
Given that the list isn’t really long, he thinks that they might be spending a little more time than necessary, he decides to go look for Oikawa, but then he sees said man coming his way, carrying items that he is sure aren’t on their list. He scoffs a little as the lighter brunet puts the items into the cart, and starts putting some of the unnecessary things back onto their places on the shelves, bickering meanwhile.  
“Tooru stop”  
“But Haji-“  
“We don’t need that.”  
“But we might!”

After putting in place most of the unnecessary items, their trip to the store finishes and they soon find themselves on their way home, bags of groceries in their hands. The air is filled with their chattering and Oikawa’s occasional humming, puffs of breath evident in the cold winter air. The night has fallen a while ago and it starts to snow, snowflakes gently falling and covering the already thick white blanket. Oikawa lets out a happy sound, a small smile adorning his face, and he stretches out his arms, catching the snowflakes which quickly melt in his hands. Iwaizumi watches him from the side with a fond expression, and he feels like he will never get tired of watching Oikawa. He wants to memorize every little thing that he does, his quirks and expressions, so when he’s having a hard time he can always remember them, like reserves of his own sunshine that help him get through the rainy days.  
It’s not too long before they’ve eaten and positioned themselves on the couch again with a blanket draped over them. Some action movie is playing on the TV, but when Iwaizumi drops his head to look at Oikawa, head on Iwaizumi’s chest, he can see by the distant look in his eyes and a small pout on his lips that he’s distracted.  
“What are you thinking about?” He nudges him and threads his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, to which the latter sighs contentedly, and takes Iwaizumi’s hand into his, intertwining their fingers.  
“The snow just made me think of us, actually. You know how your skin is so warm, even in the winter, like you’d just spent a few days sunbathing on the beach, and mine reminded me of snow, cold and pale. Darker colors attract more heat, and cold things melt against the warmness, you know.” He squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand and continues. “You see, I’m like snow, Iwa-chan, ‘cause my heart melts whenever I’m around you.”  
He turns his head to look at his lover, smiling sweetly, and Iwaizumi can feel himself blushing. A lazy grin spreads on his face and he huffs, flicking Oikawa’s forehead.  
“Are you going to be this sappy for the rest of our lives?”  
“Yeah actually, that’s the plan”, Oikawa chuckles.  
“I must be luckier than I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anddddd that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and once again I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!  
> You can find me at minyardxva.tumblr.com :3


End file.
